<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【排球｜兔赤】關於那個討人厭的Alpha(ABO/R) by Chenpi29</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26773606">【排球｜兔赤】關於那個討人厭的Alpha(ABO/R)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chenpi29/pseuds/Chenpi29'>Chenpi29</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:09:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26773606</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chenpi29/pseuds/Chenpi29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>赤葦的話語使木兔感受到未知的煩悶感與心裡難受的酸意。<br/>以往總是被捧著、讚美著的Alpha，在Beta學弟的眼裡，就只是不會控制自己的傢伙。<br/>這是木兔光太郎人生第一次嚐到身為Alpha的挫敗。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>赤葦視角<br/><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25529275"> 【關於那個不幸的Beta】 </a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> <strong>—-Chapter0—-</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>「欸——木兔同學是Alpha呀？」</p><p>「嘿嘿嘿——我可是要成為王牌的Alpha！」他有些驕傲地拍了拍手上的排球袋說。</p><p>「那⋯⋯木兔同學⋯⋯覺得我的味道怎樣？」大他一屆的學姊撩了耳邊的碎髮，將豐滿的胸部靠在木兔的手臂上。</p><p>「咦？什麼味道？」</p><p>「我的費洛蒙呀？木兔同學聞不到嗎？」</p><p>「嗯⋯⋯有一股香味！」</p><p>「木兔同學喜歡嗎？」對方粉色的嘴唇緩緩地靠近，近到連嘴唇上唇膏的亮粉都看得一清二楚。</p><p>木兔有些疑惑，突然靠這麼近是要做什麼。</p><p>「是燒肉便當嗎？」</p><p>「咦？」對方突然僵住，發出了疑問。</p><p>「那個袋子裡有燒肉便當的味道！」</p><p>「喔⋯⋯嗯⋯⋯給你吃吧。」</p><p>對方的表情瞬間面如死灰，眼神毫無焦距地將便當交到他手中後，就果決地離開了。</p><p>明明這三個月一直很積極的黏著他，</p><p>木兔不解地歪著頭看著Omega離去的背影，眼睛裡有點失落的情緒。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>從國二開始，周遭的同儕開始陸陸續續分化，而他也無庸置疑的是一名Alpha。</p><p>也是從那時候開始，時常會有Omega跑來找他，希望當砲友的、結番的，還有自稱是命運之番的。</p><p>有明確告知的、有寫情書的，也會有像學姊那樣直接用身體和味道暗示的。</p><p>就像是迴轉壽司台上的壽司，從來沒有停下來過，尤其是他進入梟谷排球部，在高一就有十分亮眼的成績後。</p><p>明明他的情緒這麼大起大落，容易消極打不出想要的球，</p><p>當自己陷入消極的情緒裡，他們也只會露出“又來了”的表情，卻還是一群人追在他的身後，嘴上不停說著『喜歡、最喜歡光太郎了！』。</p><p>
  <strong>——為什麼會喜歡我呢？</strong>
</p><p>看著他們開開闔闔的嘴唇，喜歡的理由卻十分蒼白。</p><p>
  <strong>因為他是Alpha。</strong>
</p><p>他實在不明白，也搞不懂這些人的想法。</p><p> </p><p>他們只想要木兔的費洛蒙、想要和他有肉體上的歡愉，而不是真正想了解他。</p><p>每個人都在他說出自己對感知費洛蒙不太靈敏後就慢慢離開他，<strong>他不懂只是聞不太到費洛蒙的味道</strong>，會是什麼嚴重的問題嗎？</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>木兔不懂他們口裡的喜歡是什麼意思。</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>＊</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>炙熱的午後熱的連柏油路似乎都冒出蒸汽，木兔抹掉臉上的汗水，抓著制服領了搧了搧，希望能涼快一些。</p><p>充滿冷氣的福利社裡面依舊是人擠人，學生們爭先恐後的拿著架上的食物和飲料，像是蝗蟲過境般肆虐著。</p><p>木兔憑藉著自己的身高，突破重圍在架上快速的抓了一個還熱騰騰的炒麵麵包，就在準備拿去結帳時，他看見架上的最後一個飯糰。</p><p>腦海中突然出現那個新入部卻很有本事的二傳手學弟，雖然看起來不苟言笑，但卻十分願意陪他留下來加練，也不曾看他逃跑過或是抱怨過。</p><p>想起對方傳球給他時露出的微笑，雖然不懂那個笑容的含義，仍令木兔不由得心跳加速。</p><p> </p><p>一定是因為天氣太熱了。</p><p> </p><p>毫不猶豫地拿起飯糰去結帳，木兔想著等一下要親自去高一教室，將飯糰送到學弟手上。</p><p>手裡的飯糰暖呼呼的，讓木兔不由得想著等一下高一學弟看到飯糰時，會露出怎樣的滿足表情。</p><p>嘴角的笑意與輕快的腳步藏不住木兔的期待，木兔暫時將走廊上不可以奔跑的規定拋在腦後，連身上的汗水都散發出愉悅的味道。</p><p> </p><p>眼看赤葦的班級就近在眼前，木兔正想張嘴提起嗓門，就看見熟悉的黑色人影出現在走廊的一頭。</p><p>木兔看著赤葦難得與同年人聊天，有點好奇他們會聊些什麼，於是原本奔跑著的腳步連忙煞住。</p><p>他屏著呼吸悄悄貼在牆邊，聽著赤葦與同班同學的談話內容。</p><p> </p><p>「咦？為什麼赤葦不喜歡Alpha呀？」</p><p>「覺得他們每天除了彰顯自己的力量⋯⋯不然就是總想著標記Omega吧⋯⋯」</p><p> </p><p>——什麼！？</p><p>——原來赤葦討厭Alpha嗎⋯⋯</p><p> </p><p>呼吸突然一滯，木兔原本雀躍的心緩緩的往下沉，沒來由的煩悶感湧上心頭。</p><p>
  <strong>——我就是赤葦討厭的Alpha。</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>「說的也是，聽說班上的赤橋，前幾天差點被Alpha襲擊⋯⋯」</p><p>「希望易感期的Alpha真的該好好控制自己⋯⋯」</p><p>「但各方面來說，Alpha真的很厲害，我們是絕對無法超越的，哈哈哈⋯⋯」</p><p>「是呀⋯⋯」</p><p>聽著赤葦難得帶著笑意的嗓音，木兔愣愣的看著自己手裡的食物。</p><p>手裡還拿著剛從福利社搶到仍熱騰騰的炒麵麵包和飯糰，本來打算拿來請剛入部的赤葦，感謝他這幾天陪著他加練，順便展現一下前輩風範。</p><p>沒想到卻在走出轉角前，聽到赤葦對Alpha的看法。</p><p>聽到這裡，就算木葉平常總說自己缺心眼，自己這個時候也知道，他不該踏出去跟赤葦打招呼。</p><p>木兔垂下頭，金色的眼睛有著藏不住的失落，手上的炒麵麵包和飯糰似乎突然失去了美味的溫度，令他失了胃口。</p><p> </p><p>赤葦的話語使木兔感受到未知的煩悶感與心裡難受的酸意。</p><p>以往總是被捧著、讚美著的Alpha，在Beta學弟的眼裡，就只是不會控制自己的傢伙。</p><p>這是木兔光太郎人生第一次嚐到身為Alpha的挫敗。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>—-Chapter1—-</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他的身體不斷發熱，費洛蒙在橫衝直撞著。</p><p>意識浮浮沉沉，眼前的景象讓他分不出是現實還是夢境。</p><p>想跟赤葦牽手、想要抱著赤葦⋯⋯</p><p>大腦不斷的下達著想要肢體碰觸的指令，木兔暈乎乎地看著自己的手腕。</p><p>赤葦正牽著他。</p><p>好熱。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>「木兔前輩，請冷靜一點。」對方清冷的聲線透露出一絲慌張，讓他更加分不清自己究竟在哪裡。</p><p>太奇怪了，赤葦怎麼可能會因為他而慌張。</p><p>畢竟，那可是赤葦啊。</p><p>「赤葦⋯⋯我好熱⋯⋯」他軟了語調，將下巴抵在赤葦的肩上，赤葦翹翹的髮尾碰在他的臉頰上。</p><p>鼻腔內只有自己費洛蒙的氣味，他的後輩仍然冷靜的想著該如何解決現況。</p><p> </p><p>——好想讓他也嚐嚐失去控制的感覺。</p><p> </p><p>耳邊傳來雜亂嗡嗡嗡的耳鳴，他已經聽不清楚赤葦的話語，身體本能的碰觸、撫摸赤葦白淨的身體。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>我在哪裡？我怎麼了？</p><p>好像是今天不小心弄丟了控制易感期的藥，然後和赤葦一起找藥來著⋯⋯</p><p>然後呢？然後發生了什麼？</p><p> </p><p>他張開沉重的眼睛，看著眼前的另外一個自己。</p><p>他像是靈魂被剝離了肉體，看著自己——<strong>另外一個木兔</strong>。</p><p> </p><p><strong>「吶，聽說赤葦你討厭Alpha呀？」</strong>“木兔”捏著赤葦的下巴，逼他仰起頭，居高臨下地望著赤葦。</p><p>乖巧的後輩沒有說話，安安靜靜的像個櫥窗裡的漂亮人偶，只是仰著臉看著“木兔”。</p><p>「赤葦，把衣服脫掉。」</p><p>赤葦乖順的點點頭，將自己身上的衣料一件一件的扔掉。</p><p>“木兔”撫摸著赤葦肌理分明的腹肌，然後緩緩往上，揉捏著淺褐色的乳頭，逗弄著小巧的乳尖。</p><p>「嗯⋯⋯」赤葦皺著眉，緊緊閉著雙眼，白皙的臉頰有著異樣的緋紅，無法控制的呻吟從唇間溢出。</p><p> </p><p>那種感覺非常奇怪。</p><p> </p><p>木兔看著另外一個“木兔”，對著赤葦上下其手的樣子，而且赤葦異常的乖巧讓他感到一陣惱怒。</p><p>但他的腳步和眼睛卻無法從赤葦身上離開，他無法走上前阻止，卻也無法別開臉不去看。</p><p>
  <strong>赤葦的身上有一股特別的甘甜味道，像是熟透的果香，又像是濃郁的花香。</strong>
</p><p>從未聞過的香味令他感到心曠神怡，他忍不住深呼吸了幾口，血液內滿是興奮的氧氣。</p><p> </p><p>“木兔”一把揪起赤葦的前髮，逼著赤葦匍匐在“木兔”身下。</p><p>赤葦一陣踉蹌，腳步還有些不穩，蒼白的臉上沒有任何情緒波動。</p><p>「唔⋯⋯」</p><p>“木兔”的犬齒抵在赤葦的後頸，銳利又帶點挑釁意味的金色眼睛看著赤葦，濃烈的征服氣息壓過赤葦身上的好聞香氣。</p><p>這畫面就像是自己在照鏡子，但木兔十分確定他不曾對赤葦露出這麼露骨的費洛蒙。</p><p> </p><p>赤葦被“木兔”牢牢抓住頭髮，動彈不得，翠綠色的眼睛裡面沒有焦距。</p><p>“木兔”的嘴唇貼著赤葦的後頸，來回吸吮那塊微微泛紅的皮膚。</p><p>赤葦皺著眉頭，翠綠的眼睛越過“木兔”，看著在一旁的他，眼神彷彿在無聲的求救，又像是埋怨。</p><p>似乎是不滿赤葦的注意力都在木兔那邊，“木兔”突然張嘴用犬齒咬住赤葦的後頸，皮肉被破開的瞬間讓赤葦疼到全身都在抽搐，聲音卡在喉嚨喊不出聲。</p><p>「⋯⋯好痛⋯⋯」赤葦的眼睛半瞇，額上佈滿了冷汗，聲音有些啞。</p><p>木兔咬著下唇，雙手緊緊纂成拳頭，汗水弄濕了手掌心。</p><p>「赤葦，你看——」“木兔”將赤葦的臉強制轉向木兔。</p><p>黑髮的少年仰著頭，白皙的胸膛劇烈的起伏著，因為疼痛使得狹長的翠色眼眸裡面有絲絲水氣，像是下過雨的森林，還帶點青澀的味道。</p><p> </p><p>“木兔”又輕又溫柔的吻著赤葦後頸上的傷痕，眼裡卻沒半點溫柔，像是叼著獵物的猛禽類，防範的盯著木兔。</p><p>一遍一遍的親吻落在赤葦淺色的乳尖上，舌尖在上面打轉，將赤葦的意識拉回，逼的赤葦止不住喘息，“木兔”用力的咬了一口，疼的赤葦眼睛冒出淚花。</p><p>淺褐色的乳尖上還冒著點點血珠，他伸出舌頭張口舔去。</p><p>赤葦的低喘與“木兔”舔弄的水聲嘖嘖的刺激著木兔的耳膜，木兔緊緊攢著拳頭。</p><p>他不想看見赤葦變成這樣，但他卻無法移動腳步。</p><p>“木兔”像是嬰孩般，絲毫不知足的舔吻著赤葦的胸脯，接著向上游移，在赤葦白皙的胸腑流下曖昧的水痕。</p><p>兩人的嘴唇緊密的貼合，赤葦的臉頰泛著紅暈，“木兔”將舌頭伸進赤葦嘴裡翻攪著，不管赤葦發出嗚嗚嗚的求饒，變換著角度舔吻著，牙齒輕咬著赤葦的嘴唇。</p><p>「痛⋯⋯」</p><p>赤葦瞇起眼睛，他的下唇已經被咬破，艷紅的血花開在唇邊，激起Alpha更加強烈的征服慾望。</p><p>“木兔”掛著微笑看著木兔，唇邊還有一抹艷紅。</p><p>「你也很想要赤葦吧？」“木兔”停下了動作放開了赤葦，微微歪著頭看著木兔，嘴邊浮現一抹笑意。</p><p>一模一樣的嗓音裡面，卻像是狡詐的蛇，不懷好意。</p><p>「⋯⋯沒有。」像是被“木兔”看出內心隱約的小心思，木兔的心跳猛烈的起伏著，他皺著眉低下頭，選擇忽視褲裡的隆起。</p><p>「你發現了嗎？」</p><p>「⋯⋯？」</p><p>心臟咚咚咚的鼓譟在耳邊迴盪著，明明耳邊如此吵雜，“木兔”的聲音卻格外的清晰。</p><p>他隱約知道的，但他不願意去想。</p><p>這樣他就會變成赤葦討厭的人了。</p><p>但呼之欲出的答案依然隨著對方清晰的耳語揭曉。</p><p>
  <strong>「我——就是你，你——就是我呀，木兔光太郎⋯⋯」</strong>
</p><p>“木兔”的氣息輕輕噴灑在木兔的頸邊，皮膚被激出一片疙瘩。</p><p>「我才沒有想侵犯赤葦！你胡說！」</p><p>沒來由的憤怒讓木兔漲紅了臉，握緊了拳頭，他忍不住提高音量，大聲地提起嗓子回嘴。</p><p>「那你為什麼看著我侵犯赤葦而有反應了呢——」</p><p>“木兔”游刃有餘的笑容看起來十分刺眼，像是什麼都知道一樣。</p><p>「那、那是——」</p><p> </p><p>——那是為什麼呢？</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>「我是身為Alpha的你啊，我現在做的事情，就是你不敢做的事情而已——」</strong>
</p><p>“木兔”露齒燦笑，張開雙手用力地抱住木兔，Alpha的費洛蒙完全散發開來。</p><p>沒錯，那是與他相同的味道。</p><p>木兔的幾絡髮絲垂在眼前，遮擋住金色的眼眸。</p><p> </p><p>「不對⋯⋯赤葦⋯⋯是我珍惜的後輩⋯⋯」</p><p>木兔腦袋一片混亂，國文課曾經教過的形容詞，此時一個都想不起來。</p><p>他張著嘴想要提出反駁，卻想不出任何合理的理由，只能與貧脊的詞語組織著句子。</p><p>木兔看著一旁安靜且面無表情的赤葦，腦中感到一片混亂。</p><p>
  <strong>場景跟角色似乎突然調換了過來，他變成了當初那些跟他告白的Omega，支支吾吾地說不出一個令人滿意的答案。</strong>
</p><p>所有的藉口都變得乏味又蒼白，明明赤葦的一個眼神、一句話、一個表情，都可以輕而易舉的左右他的情緒。</p><p>如果說Alpha對Omega的執著是本能，那他對於身為Beta的赤葦，內心這份時而酸澀、時而歡欣雀躍的複雜情感，又是什麼呢？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>「赤葦⋯⋯為什麼⋯⋯你不是Omega呢？」</strong>
</p><p>——這樣我就會有答案了呀。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>＊</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>木兔緩緩張開沉重的眼皮，熟悉的天花板出現在模糊的視野裡。</p><p>他喘著粗氣，看著褲裡的一片狼籍，罪惡感像藤蔓般蔓延，將他重重地纏繞，無法呼吸。</p><p>拿Beta後輩當易感期的配菜什麼的，絕對不能讓赤葦知道，木兔疲憊的捂住雙眼。</p><p> </p><p>——我知道的，關於赤葦是Beta的這件事情。</p><p> </p><p>赤葦的脖子，不曾出現屬於Omega的防護頸圈，後頸總是白白淨淨的，不像學校某些同學，時常帶著亂七八糟的味道跟咬痕。</p><p> </p><p>這麼漂亮的赤葦——居然不是Omega。</p><p> </p><p>為什麼沒有氣味的赤葦，卻能讓自己如此興奮。</p><p> </p><p>他全都想起來了。</p><p>他在學校咬了赤葦。</p><p>他玷污了赤葦那塊白皙的皮膚，讓他帶著自己的咬痕，一個人善後他易感期造成的所有麻煩。</p><p>幸好，赤葦是Beta⋯⋯</p><p>他咬的那口根本不會變成標記，不會讓赤葦因為他的胡鬧而留下錯誤。</p><p>赤葦的頭腦這麼好，以後還要考好大學，他不能再給赤葦添麻煩了。</p><p>木兔將自己埋在被子裡，放任自己的眼淚與哭聲在夜晚奔騰。</p><p>他的胸口好痛、真的好痛。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>他終究是赤葦口中那個控制不住自己的、只想著標記而且討人厭的Alpha。</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>待續</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>補個不重要的設定</p><p>＊聞不到費洛蒙的木兔在Omega眼裡就是性無能（因為沒反應）<br/>＊第二個木兔＝Alpha本能</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>【2021.02聲明】</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>本文只會發表在本人的Plurk、正版AO3、在水裡寫字、少量在LOFTER</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>其餘網站皆為盜文</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>盜文網站就是在說你啦AO3BETA 還敢盜文啊NMSL</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>「啾啾啾——」</p><p>停留在窗外的麻雀勤勞的叫著，此起彼落的叫聲讓木兔從渾沌的夢境中甦醒。</p><p>木兔睜開疲憊的雙眼，緩緩的從床上坐起。</p><p>他已經渾渾噩噩的睡了三天，地上還散落著自己出汗弄髒的上衣，淺灰色的被單被弄得皺巴巴，上面還有些明顯乾涸的液體。</p><p>「⋯⋯」木兔有些頭疼，但只能認命地將床單給拆下，乖乖的清洗完後拿到戶外晾起來。</p><p> </p><p>溫暖的陽光灑在三天沒出門的身上，木兔久違的深呼吸戶外的空氣。</p><p>——想念赤葦，也想念排球部。</p><p> </p><p>赤葦的問候訊息這三天都沒有斷過，但木兔想著必須回的完美、毫無破綻，不可以讓赤葦擔心。</p><p>他躺在床上翻來覆去，卻因為斟酌用字太久，手指在觸控螢幕上點了又刪，看著一堆貼圖卻遲遲選不出適合的傳送，最後因為易感期的再次來臨而錯過回覆的時機。</p><p>該回『我很好』嗎？</p><p>——不，他一點都不好。</p><p>而且赤葦這麽聰明，一定馬上就會發現。</p><p>想到在易感期期間做的荒唐夢境，木兔紅了臉。</p><p>他沒有想到只是一次沒有控制好易感期，就會讓自己的狀況這麼糟。</p><p> </p><p>扶著仍有些抽痛的額頭，木兔佈滿血絲的眼睛看向玄關的紙條。</p><p>木兔母親有些潦草的字跡寫著讓木兔回診的日期及時間，以及叮囑木兔記得吃飯之類的瑣碎事情。</p><p> </p><p>木兔輕輕嘆了一口氣，自己都這麼大了，還因為這種事情讓媽媽操心，真的是太不應該了。</p><p>拿起一旁的鉛筆，輕輕在母親的字體旁邊畫了一個笑臉後，木兔拎著裝著錢包的簡單小包包出門。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>＊</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>醫生說他的易感期結束的滿快的，因為大部分Alpha的易感期時長要一週。</p><p>耳邊聽著醫生交代的注意事項，專有名詞從左耳進去，右耳出去。</p><p>木兔低下頭假裝乖巧的點了點頭，他沒有提到自己其實聞不太到Omega費洛蒙的事情。</p><p>他覺得這樣正好，既可以專心打排球，又不會被影響，也不會被赤葦討厭。</p><p> </p><p>拿完醫生開的藥，木兔步出診所時已經接近傍晚。</p><p>抑制易感期的藥粉還有些殘留在口腔內，舌根還隱隱發苦。</p><p> </p><p>街上充滿三三兩兩的學生，興奮地討論著要去商店街買東西。</p><p>——商店街啊！</p><p>木兔想到商店街巷子裡的炸物店，那些被老闆娘炸的香噴噴又金黃酥脆的小點心，忍不住分泌出唾液，喉頭咕咚吞了口口水。</p><p>平常在學校訓練的太晚了，每次想去買的時候商店早已休息關門，今天這個時間還來得及，不如就去碰碰運氣。</p><p> </p><p>滾燙的熱油啵啵聲伴隨著炸物特有的香氣，瀰漫著小小的炸物店，木兔忍不住深吸了一口，整個空氣變得幸福起來。</p><p>偶爾偷偷放縱一下應該沒關係吧⋯⋯整天吃那些健康的蛋白質哪有什麼意思，木兔滿臉幸福的垂著口水看著玻璃櫥窗裡的金黃色炸物。</p><p>裹著金黃酥脆麵皮的炸物還散發著熱氣，放在櫥窗裡像是閃閃發光的寶物。</p><p>可樂餅、天婦羅、炸香蕉、炸豬排、炸雞塊⋯⋯居然還有賣炸飯糰！？</p><p>以前好像沒有賣炸飯糰吧⋯⋯</p><p>木兔疑惑著抬頭看著招牌，炸飯糰的價錢品項旁邊掛著最新發售。</p><p> </p><p>「欸～是木兔啊！好久沒看到你了，今天要吃點什麼？」認出了明顯又長高的木兔，笑容可掬的老闆娘親切的開口詢問。</p><p>「炸飯糰、炸雞塊、可樂餅，謝謝！」木兔朝櫥窗裡的點心指了指。</p><p>「不點之前常點的炸豬排嗎？」</p><p>「今天想吃看看別的。」木兔有些不好意思地撓了撓頭，付完錢後，錢包又再度變的乾癟。</p><p>今天犧牲了他喜歡的炸豬排，改試吃看看炸飯糰的味道，好吃的話再帶赤葦過來。</p><p> </p><p>一口咬下炸的恰到好處的飯糰，刷著醬汁的酥脆外層的包裹著充滿油香的鮭魚，每一顆米粒都吸飽了醬汁，少許的辛辣芥末讓飯糰的滋味更加豐富。</p><p>木兔驚艷的品嚐著口腔內澱粉和鮭魚內餡帶來的甜味，他三兩下就將炸飯糰給吃得精光。</p><p>吃過飯糰後再吃其他炸物又是另外一種幸福感，木兔滿足的品嚐完炸物後，饜足地踏出了炸物店。</p><p>腹內沉甸甸的滿足感讓木兔有些懶洋洋的，他忍不住拿出手機想趕快跟赤葦分享。</p><p> </p><p>手指快速地在螢幕上按著五十音，準備按下傳送時，交通號誌正好亮起了綠燈，他連忙收起手機，一抬頭就看到了商店街對面的某人——</p><p> </p><p>——赤葦和女孩子站在玻璃櫥窗前有說有笑的。</p><p> </p><p>像是突然忘記了呼吸，木兔怔怔得定在了原地，動彈不得。</p><p>雖然在學校也看過赤葦和其他女同學走在一起，但他從未見過赤葦這樣的笑容。</p><p>赤葦的嘴唇溫柔地揚起淺淺的弧度，像是想到什麼有趣的事情，悄悄用手指掩蓋著含笑的嘴角。</p><p> </p><p>黑髮的女孩子站在赤葦的身側，兩人一起看著玻璃櫥窗的側臉看起來有些相似。</p><p> </p><p>急促的交通號誌聲催促著行人，木兔這時才回過神，踏著像是灌了鉛的沉重步伐走向兩人。</p><p>只差幾步之遙，木兔這時總算看清了女孩的臉孔。</p><p>方才遠遠望著兩人的側臉只覺得相似，現在仔細看才發現兩人連氣質也有些相像。</p><p>微翹的自然鬈髮、黑色的羽玉眉、狹長的上揚眼角、和臉上淡然的神情——</p><p> </p><p>木兔猛地想起了木葉曾說的那個形容詞——</p><p>「夫妻臉嗎？」木兔攢緊拳頭，內心一股莫名的情緒湧了上來。</p><p> </p><p>有些委屈的握著拳，木兔想著必須假裝沒事的走過去打招呼，順便跟赤葦報告他有去看醫生，還發現了好吃的飯糰。</p><p> </p><p>沒錯！用炸飯糰轉移赤葦的注意力，這樣赤葦就不會跟那個女生說話了！</p><p>木兔喜滋滋的打好如意算盤，抬起頭裝作若無其事走了過去。</p><p>沒想到赤葦身旁的女孩卻轉了過來，和木兔對上了眼睛，四目相對。</p><p>木兔看著她的眼睛顏色，忍不住笑了出來。</p><p>——也不是全部跟赤葦很像嘛，眼睛顏色完全不一樣。</p><p> </p><p>木兔看著女孩定在原地，對方的臉上浮起異樣的潮紅，鬆開了手上的袋子，整個人脫力般的跌坐在地上，袋子裡的東西骨碌碌的滾了出來。</p><p>——原來是Omega啊，自己完全沒聞到味道，所以根本沒發現，木兔心想。</p><p> </p><p>「啊⋯⋯」</p><p>女孩驚呼了一聲，赤葦推著店家拉門的手頓時停了下來。</p><p> </p><p>一切都像是電影慢動作般停了下來，木兔站在一旁，像是坐在台下的觀眾，看著大螢幕上男女主角甜蜜又自然的互動，他只能靜靜的看著，開不了口。</p><p>赤葦為什麼會帶著Omega的藥，為什麼這麼熟練的注射抑制劑。</p><p>——因為那個女生？那個Omega？</p><p>只會軟趴趴的躺在赤葦懷裡，滿臉通紅的不知道在說著什麼。</p><p>一開一合的嘴唇變成了讓木兔感到煩躁的微笑。</p><p>耳邊的聲音突然變成模糊的風聲，呼嘯而過。</p><p>赤葦討厭發情的Alpha，為什麼就不討厭發情的Omega？</p><p>他冷漠的看著幾步距離外的兩人，他突然了解那股陌生的情緒從何而來。</p><p> </p><p>他嫉妒了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>「木、木兔前輩？」赤葦總算發現他了，墨綠色的眼睛滿是驚訝。</p><p>木兔垂下了臉，讓瀏海遮著自己的表情，他不想讓赤葦看到自己嫉妒的樣子，太丟臉了。</p><p>壓抑著自己不平的心緒，努力用最以往的音調開口打招呼。</p><p>「赤葦⋯⋯你⋯⋯」</p><p>木兔裝作不在意，向赤葦揮手，卻得到赤葦和Omega慌張轉身的背影，說到一半的話語還沒說出口就吞回腹中。</p><p>那個Omega身上還罩著赤葦的制服外套。</p><p> </p><p>「木兔前輩，抱歉——我先送赤橋同學回去！」</p><p>木兔看著赤葦擁著嬌小的Omega，留給他一個決絕的背影。</p><p>赤葦跟他的身高差了三公分，所以他從來不覺得赤葦高大，但在Omega身旁的赤葦，就像是屹立不搖的高山，給人可靠的安全感。</p><p> </p><p>——赤葦本來是我的。</p><p> </p><p>木兔吃味的癟了癟嘴。</p><p>抑制劑的苦味似乎又泛了上來，剛才吞進腹中的美食頓時變成沉重的金屬，讓他在原地動彈不得。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>不知道是怎麼回到家的，木兔癱在沙發上打開了手機。</p><p>與赤葦的聊天視窗還停在他剛才沒發送的那段話。</p><p>他突然失去了跟赤葦分享的興致，因為他現在有更想知道的事情。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>：今天那個Omega是赤葦的女朋友嗎？</em>
</p><p>他用近乎質問的的問句，沒有絲毫猶豫的按下送出。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>赤葦：不是 是班上的同學</em>
</p><p> </p><p>赤葦馬上就已讀了，回覆的速度很快，答案也讓木兔十分滿意。</p><p>心情好轉的木兔馬上傳了好幾個笑臉貼圖，猛烈的洗版對方的聊天視窗，不管對方是否困擾，他就是想要永遠待在赤葦聊天記錄的最上層。</p><p> </p><p>——頭又開始痛了，木兔皺起了眉毛，疑惑的揉了揉太陽穴。</p><p>打開今天醫生開的藥包，撕開後將藥粉和水吞入，苦味讓木兔難受的皺起了臉，吐了吐舌頭。</p><p>「好難吃⋯⋯」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>＊</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>球鞋在光亮的木質地板上發出摩擦聲，木兔屈膝奮力蹬起，打出乾淨利落的殺球，結束了這一局練習賽。</p><p> </p><p>木兔大口大口的灌著水，眼睛悄悄瞄向一旁的赤葦。</p><p>赤葦的脖子上貼了塊紗布，想也知道是為什麼，就是自己易感期時咬了赤葦造成的傷口。</p><p>今天練習時，赤葦也是下意識將手壓在紗布上，眉毛也是常常皺著。</p><p>一定是傷口還在痛，木兔心想。</p><p> </p><p>看著赤葦收拾完自己的東西後，按著後頸快步走向洗手間，木兔想也沒想，連忙放下水瓶尾隨赤葦。</p><p>木兔跟在赤葦後面，當他打開洗手間的門後不意外地看見赤葦驚訝的神色。</p><p>「赤葦⋯⋯脖子那邊還好嗎？」木兔不安的絞著手指，「看你剛剛在練習時一直在壓紗布，是不是還很痛呀？」</p><p>赤葦明顯愣了一下，連忙別開臉躲避著木兔的視線。</p><p>「前幾天有點刺痛，今天感覺有比較好，只是有點發燙。」赤葦手上還拿著剛撕下來的紗布，上面還有點暗褐色的血漬。</p><p>內心突然像是被針刺了一下，木兔愧疚的看著赤葦一臉平靜的拿出手帕，對著鏡子準備自己處理傷口，忍不住伸手搶過手帕。</p><p>赤葦一臉困惑的看著自己，黑色的睫毛輕輕眨了眨，像是輕巧的羽毛在木兔的心上無意的擦過。</p><p>「赤葦的傷口在脖子後面，我來擦比較方便。」</p><p>拿著手帕，木兔走到了赤葦的身後。</p><p>原本乾淨的後頸現在橫著一個清晰可見的牙印，還紅腫著，痂還沒完全覆蓋上模糊的傷口。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>——赤葦已經被我標記了。</em>
</p><p>帶著愉悅的不知名嗓音在耳邊輕聲呢喃，木兔瞪大了眼睛，看著那塊傷處。</p><p>不對，赤葦是Beta，怎麼可能被標記。</p><p>儘管木兔說服著自己，赤葦(Beta)是不可能被標記的，但Alpha本能的喜悅還是從內心深處湧了出來，木兔努力控制著自己的表情，壓下加快的心跳，拿著手帕輕輕的覆上赤葦後頸了傷口。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>——赤葦是我的。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>——赤葦是我的。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>——赤葦是我的。</em>
</p><p>那愉悅的聲音還在說著，反覆地說著。</p><p> </p><p>「⋯⋯看起來有發炎嗎？」赤葦的聲音悶悶的傳來，將木兔暫時拉回神。</p><p>「看起來很正常呀⋯⋯」木兔心不在焉的說，他看著那塊自己留下的痕跡，打量著。</p><p>那天咬上這塊肌膚時的回憶突然復甦，尖銳的牙破開皮肉，對方的血液流進自己的口腔裡。</p><p>作為交換，他將費洛蒙強行灌進去赤葦身體內的佔有行為，讓身為Alpha的自己得到無比的滿足，那是僅次於迷上排球的那個瞬間。</p><p>有些著魔般的將指尖撫上自己的牙印，他感覺到赤葦的身體在顫抖、在哆嗦。</p><p>「唔——」赤葦咬著下唇，發出了吃痛的小小呻吟。</p><p>「抱歉⋯⋯很痛嗎？」木兔的聲音在顫抖，他將下顎抵在赤葦肩上，輕聲在對方的耳邊詢問。</p><p>「不⋯⋯」赤葦的聲音細若蚊蚋，紅潮從耳根蔓延到臉頰邊。</p><p> </p><p>木兔感到臉上越來愈熱，他看著洗手台的鏡子，自己正一臉著迷的親吻著赤葦漂亮的頸線。</p><p>赤葦閉著眼睛，濃密的眼睫顫抖著，漂亮的手指抵在唇上，壓抑著嘴邊的呻吟。</p><p>他無法控制自己想親吻赤葦這件事情，木兔在赤葦頸邊深吸了一口氣。</p><p>雖然赤葦說自己是沒有味道的Beta，但他卻對赤葦身上淡薄、無法形容的淺香十分著迷。</p><p>那究竟是什麼味道呢？沐浴乳？洗髮精？</p><p>——他不知道，他只知道他好想要這樣一直抱著赤葦。</p><p>誰都不准搶走他的赤葦，就算對方是甜美可人的Omega，他也不會讓。</p><p>他將自己儼然升起的慾望抵在赤葦的臀間，遊走在赤葦圓潤的臀部曲線上。</p><p>「木兔前輩⋯⋯不行⋯⋯」赤葦冷靜的聲音變了調，摻雜著情慾聽起來更加悅耳。</p><p>「赤葦⋯⋯」木兔輕聲喚著，雙臂收攏，支撐住有些腿軟的赤葦。</p><p>「哈啊⋯⋯木兔前輩⋯⋯不要再舔⋯⋯了⋯⋯」赤葦喘著氣，嘴上說著抗議，但身體卻已誠實起了反應。</p><p>木兔將臉埋在赤葦的肩窩，他的鼻腔充滿赤葦身上獨有的香氣，無法控制的將嘴唇再度貼上赤葦的傷處，淺淺的舔吻著，執著的留下自己的費洛蒙。</p><p>木兔淺淺的擺動臀部摩擦著赤葦，赤葦的身體顫抖著，細碎的呻吟燒著木兔的神經，只是摩擦完全無法緩解身體燃起的情慾。</p><p>排球褲被慾望高高支起，勒得木兔生疼。</p><p>情況越來越糟糕了，木兔充滿歉意的抱著赤葦，聽著自己如擂鼓般的心跳強而有力的跳著。</p><p>木兔血液裡的Alpha基因叫囂著、渴望著眼前的人，木兔抗拒著，於是他的頭又再度抽痛了起來。</p><p>他抱緊了赤葦，對方有些吃痛的輕呼出聲。</p><p>墨綠色狹長雙眼帶著晶亮的水光望著自己，閃亮亮的雙眼裡面隱約有著期待。</p><p>——你在期待什麼？</p><p>——不要這樣看我。</p><p>木兔覺得自己的心跳跳得好快，他會不會今天就死在這裡，死因是赤葦期待的眼神。</p><p>——我不想成為赤葦討厭的Alpha。</p><p>就像是在嘲笑木兔無謂的自我抗爭，頭痛更加劇烈，木兔閉上了雙眼，用力的甩了甩頭。</p><p>赤葦的手抓緊了他的小臂，短短的指甲扣在他的皮膚上，像是在抗議為什麼沒有下一步。</p><p>Beta的身體因為喘息而起伏著，他們緊緊貼在一起，透過布料也能感覺到兩人同步的心跳。</p><p>赤葦對不起、赤葦對不起、赤葦對不起⋯⋯</p><p>木兔在心底不斷的喃喃呼喚著、道歉著。</p><p>為自己討厭的Alpha本能道歉。</p><p> </p><p>頭痛欲裂，木兔放棄了抵抗，雙臂圈住赤葦，一把將他的二傳手抱起，走進洗手間最裡面的廁所。</p><p>親手落下鎖，像是宣告了自己的罪行，木兔紅著眼眶看著滿臉潮紅還喘著氣的赤葦。</p><p>匆忙的褪掉兩人的排球褲，充滿熱氣的身體緊緊貼在一起。</p><p>兩人的額頭親密的抵在一起，木兔看著垂著眼的赤葦，纖長的睫毛顫動著，咬著的嘴唇也在發抖著，染上一層惹人憐愛的櫻色。</p><p>『咚咚——咚咚——』</p><p>劇烈的心跳與下身的快感同步，木兔喘著氣，他盯著赤葦的嘴唇，那兩片漂亮的唇型，總是會發出世上最好聽的聲音，喊著他的名字——</p><p>『咚咚——咚咚——』</p><p>他忍不住湊上前，想要貼上他垂涎已久的雙唇，卻被赤葦的手阻擋了去路。</p><p>「木兔前輩⋯⋯你想做什麼？」赤葦抬起眼，發出了疑問，嘴角還掛著木兔不懂的笑意。</p><p>他從未看過赤葦笑的這麼難堪。</p><p>「嗯⋯⋯我想⋯⋯」想要親吻你，木兔說到一半卻不敢再說下去，他深怕被赤葦討厭，於是連忙換了個說法，「就是突然『咚咚——』的感覺，然後我就想⋯⋯」</p><p>「木兔前輩還在易感期吧？」赤葦的聲音有些低啞，那抹笑仍然掛在他的唇角。</p><p>「⋯⋯赤葦你怎麼知道？」木兔緊張的捏了捏衣角，想著會不會是今天吃的藥沒有發揮作用，費洛蒙讓赤葦聞到了。</p><p>「木兔前輩只是被易感期影響了，所以才會想這樣⋯⋯靠近我。」赤葦像是突然恢復了冷靜，語氣平淡的敘述著，像是在討論著今天的天氣。</p><p>「我⋯⋯」感覺到全身血液頓時冷卻了下來，木兔鬆開了被捏皺的衣角。</p><p>——赤葦果然發現了，我要被赤葦討厭了。</p><p> </p><p>懷抱著無法言說的沮喪，木兔眨了眨有些酸澀的雙眼，他看著自己的慾望明顯的冷卻。</p><p>至少道完歉，再一前一後走出去吧，剛剛木葉有說要去吃冰來著，讓木葉等太久也不好。</p><p> </p><p>「我來幫木兔前輩吧，但我是第一次做，可能沒辦法做得很好。」</p><p>木兔看著赤葦突然蹲了下來，還有赤葦方才說出口的話，震驚的讓他張大了嘴巴。</p><p>「赤葦⋯⋯？」赤葦到底要做什麼？</p><p>他慌張的抓著赤葦的肩頭，想要將對方推開，沒想到赤葦卻將自己保養得宜的雙手覆上他的性器上下擼動著。</p><p>「唔⋯⋯」木兔瞇起眼睛發出難耐的喘息。</p><p>赤葦同時按著他的囊袋，又一邊擼動著他的性器的感覺太刺激，他的性器無法控制的分泌出興奮的液體。</p><p> </p><p>他的腿部因為快感顫抖著，他想推開赤葦，但對方卻更過分的張開嘴巴，將自己的性器像是食物般的吞了進去。</p><p>——怎麼辦，以後要怎麼看待赤葦吃東西。</p><p>木兔突然不合時宜地想著。</p><p>赤葦紅潤的臉頰被戳出突起，他看著自己的性器在赤葦溫熱的口腔進出，已經情動發紅的性器上佈滿了青筋。</p><p>尖叫著舒服，想要更多、更多。</p><p>赤葦猛地一個深喉讓敏感的頭部進到口腔的深處，狹窄緊縮的快感讓敏感的龜頭一陣顫動。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>「呼啊——赤葦——」頭痛已經消失了，只剩下想要射精的念頭。</p><p>木兔無法控制的擺動起臀部，將性器往那舒服的口腔深處送。</p><p>連續大力地抽插赤葦的口腔，看著赤葦臉上唾液和汗水混雜的樣子，讓木兔心生憐愛的輕撫著赤葦紅艷欲滴的嘴唇，將流淌出的唾液用指腹擦去。</p><p> </p><p>他看見赤葦的大腿肌肉顫抖著，沒戴護膝的膝蓋正跪在冰冷的磁磚地板上，他的心喀噔了一下，連忙阻止赤葦繼續。</p><p> </p><p>「嗚⋯⋯？」赤葦還張著嘴，粉色的舌尖夾在兩片薄唇之間，一臉不解的看著木兔。</p><p>木兔強忍著想要吸吮那張嘴唇的衝動，將赤葦從冰涼的地板上一把抱起，放在馬桶蓋上。</p><p>「抱歉，沒注意到你的腳應該很不舒嗚⋯⋯」</p><p>像是要掩蓋什麼，赤葦的臉上浮現了可疑的大片紅暈，張口再度將木兔的粗大給吞入口中。</p><p> </p><p>被快感支配的身體隨著赤葦的動作起伏著，赤葦的眼睛正盯著他，木兔感覺自己被吸進了墨綠色的漩渦，一邊唾棄著自己的生理反應，一邊卻又無法自拔。</p><p> </p><p>「放開⋯⋯會射⋯⋯」木兔無力的搖了搖赤葦的肩膀，乞求著赤葦，但對方卻不為所動，似乎是打定主意要讓木兔射在口腔裡。</p><p>——不行再這樣下去了，會把赤葦弄髒。</p><p>木兔發出了帶著點哭腔的呻吟，他苦苦哀求赤葦放開，但對方好像就是不想如他的願。</p><p>「赤葦⋯⋯放開⋯⋯放⋯⋯」木兔忍不住伸出手揪住赤葦亂翹的髮絲，想讓赤葦放開。</p><p>沒想到卻造成了反作用，赤葦強硬的將自己的性器往口腔深處抵，突然縮窄的口腔將木兔的性器牢牢包覆住，壓縮著柱體，又濕又緊的環境舒服的讓人腦袋失去了理智。</p><p>在即將繳械的同時，木兔伸出手用力的箝制赤葦下顎，逼得赤葦不得不鬆口。</p><p>看著赤葦眼角還掛著委屈的淚水，像是在責怪木兔不把精液給他一樣。</p><p>——不要用這種眼神看我。</p><p>木兔的理智和情慾鬥爭的結果就是理智輸的一敗塗地。</p><p>性器誠實的吐出白色的體液，來不及控制的液體射在赤葦前額的髮梢，白色疊在黑色之上，滴滴答答的沿著承受不住重量的髮梢降落在赤葦的額頭。</p><p>白色的液體蜿蜒成小河，匯集在赤葦的左眼窩，弄髒了他纖長的黑色眼睫。</p><p>左眼掛著腥羶液體的赤葦還喘著氣，臉頰上還帶著情慾的氣息，嘴角漾起滿足的笑容，全身散發著衝突的曖昧色情感。</p><p>赤葦睜著右眼看著木兔，那墨綠色的漩渦又出現了，木兔著魔的望著赤葦的眼。</p><p> </p><p>他想永遠被赤葦的眼睛注視著，不要看別人，只要看自己就好。</p><p> </p><p>「滴⋯⋯答⋯⋯」</p><p>水龍頭的水珠滴落在洗手台的聲音，在只有兩人發出喘息的洗手間顯得格外分明。</p><p> </p><p>被水滴聲猛地拉回神，木兔像是逃兵逃離了赤葦眼裡的漩渦，連忙轉過身，抽了好幾張衛生紙。</p><p>他慌張的想將赤葦臉上的液體擦拭掉，雙手顫抖著卻又害怕的不敢對上赤葦的眼睛。</p><p>——他看不懂赤葦眼裡的情感。</p><p>赤葦突然撇過頭，木兔擔憂的連忙開口，伸出手想探探赤葦發紅的臉頰。</p><p>「怎麼了嗎？赤葦哪裡不舒服嗎？」</p><p>「靠太近了，木兔前輩。」</p><p>赤葦淡淡的說，不著痕跡的揮掉木兔伸過來的手。</p><p>——大概是被討厭了。</p><p>木兔垂下頭，捏著自己胸前的那塊布料，內心又被刺了一下，好痛。</p><p>「赤葦你還沒射，要不要我幫你？」木兔看著赤葦還有些鼓漲的下體，假裝不在意剛才被拒絕肢體接觸，用以往的語調說著。</p><p>「⋯⋯不用，我不會在學校亂發情。」</p><p>「嗚⋯⋯赤葦⋯⋯」赤葦果然生氣了吧，木兔心想。</p><p>「木兔前輩，你的褲子，請穿上吧⋯⋯」</p><p>「赤葦你⋯⋯身上有股香味耶⋯⋯」</p><p>沒有在意赤葦說了什麼，因為他喜歡的那股香味突然從赤葦身上散開，木兔忍不住湊近赤葦的頸邊嗅了嗅。</p><p>赤葦突然轉身，將散發淺香的來源移開他的鼻子，並伸手抵在自己的胸前。</p><p>「木兔前輩，我是Beta。」赤葦像是說不膩這句話一樣，反覆地提醒著木兔。</p><p>「但是⋯⋯我真的有聞到⋯⋯」木兔突然想到自己根本聞不到Omega的味道，好像根本沒資格說自己真的有聞到這句話。</p><p>「Alpha的嗅覺不是應該很靈敏嗎？」赤葦懷疑的眼神定在木兔身上。</p><p>「嗯⋯⋯每個人應該不一樣吧⋯⋯」木兔心虛的撓了撓臉頰，他知道赤葦在懷疑自己，得趕快逃。</p><p>「木兔前輩，你的⋯⋯」</p><p>「啊！說起來木葉好像有說等一下要去吃冰！」想起可能快要生氣的同學，木兔連忙轉移話題，「赤葦也趕快出來！」</p><p>他飛也似的逃出洗手間，卻忘記自己的褲子還在赤葦手裡。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>「木葉！」</p><p>「喂！你剛剛是跑去哪裡，我找你很久！」木葉抓著木兔，忍不住揮拳捶了木兔，他知道那對木兔根本不痛不癢。</p><p>「我⋯⋯去幫赤葦！」</p><p>「少來，你不要欺負他就不錯了。」</p><p>「好啦⋯⋯我們趕快去吃冰⋯⋯」木兔不想再多說，想到赤葦還沒跟上，於是他轉頭看向小跑步過來的赤葦。</p><p>他看見赤葦的嘴唇掛著笑意，輕輕的動了動，無聲的話語卻落在了他的眼底——</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>「喜・歡。」</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>轟地一聲，血液頓時湧上木兔的臉頰，他面紅耳赤的張著嘴。</p><p>他有看錯嗎？那個唇型？</p><p> </p><p>「？」木葉疑惑的看著滿臉通紅的木兔</p><p>「赤葦你剛剛是不是偷說我壞話！」為了掩飾自己的窘樣，木兔朝著赤葦大喊。</p><p>「沒有，是木兔前輩聽錯了。」</p><p>赤葦幾乎是不經思考的馬上否認，讓木兔疑惑的想著是不是自己剛剛看到幻覺。</p><p>「啊，最近開了一間新的壽喜燒店，我有拿到優待券，改天大家一起去吃吧。」赤葦拿出手機，指著螢幕上google map的小紅點。</p><p>「喔⋯⋯喔？<strong>壽喜燒？</strong>」意識到自己好像會錯意，木兔忍不住癟了癟嘴。</p><p>所以剛剛赤葦是想說壽喜燒吧？果然是自己誤會了⋯⋯</p><p>得知是自己誤會後，心情就像是從雲端掉落到地面。</p><p>「還是木兔前輩想吃燒肉？」赤葦體貼提出其他店名，「這幾間最近有在做活動，也是可以去——」</p><p>「赤葦，可以幫我去買罐運動飲料嗎？我好像有點抽筋了。」一直在一旁沒有說話的木葉突然開口。</p><p>「那我去——」木兔忍不住開口，但被木葉用蠻力給壓了一下。</p><p>「抱歉啊赤葦，我現在動不了，木兔要先當我的拐杖，哎呀好痛唷～」木葉頓時將全身的重量壓在木兔的身上，將近七十公斤的重量突然壓了上來，弄的木兔哇哇大叫。</p><p>「好的，那請等我一下。」赤葦有些疑惑的看著三年級，但還是乖巧地跑向販賣機。</p><p>看著赤葦的身影消失在轉角，木葉才從木兔身上起來。</p><p> </p><p>「喂你剛剛是在⋯⋯」</p><p><strong>「為什麼赤葦身上都是你的味道？」</strong>木葉那雙與赤葦截然不同的細長眼睛，正牢牢盯在木兔身上，上下打量著。</p><p> </p><p>——喀噔，被發現了。</p><p>冷汗從木兔的額頭緩緩滲出，他此時此刻真想倒轉回前一刻。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>待續</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>喜歡(SU KI)</p><p>壽喜燒(SU KI YA KI)</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>【2021.02聲明】</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>本文只會發表在本人的Plurk、正版AO3、在水裡寫字、少量在LOFTER</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>其餘網站皆為盜文</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>盜文網站就是在說你啦AO3BETA 還敢盜文啊NMSL</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>「所以——你們是什麼時候在一起的？」木葉故意拖長了尾音，將身上的重量完全壓在木兔身上，用手戳了戳主將結實的手臂，「在一起居然還不說？」</p><p>想到前陣子赤葦手上可疑的瘀青，還有脖子後面莫名其妙出現的紗布，木兔這傢伙果然出手了啊——</p><p>木葉不禁佩服起自己驚人的洞察力和聯想力，得意的翹起嘴角。</p><p> </p><p>「⋯⋯哈？」完全無法理解木葉話裡的調侃，木兔歪著頭發出疑問。</p><p>「⋯⋯嗯？」</p><p>「⋯⋯？」</p><p>「⋯⋯？」</p><p>尷尬、沉默的氣氛橫亙在兩人之間，木兔睜著無辜的大眼睛看著先開啟話題的木葉，四目相對卻沒人發聲。</p><p> </p><p>「嗯⋯⋯好、所以⋯⋯你跟赤葦沒有在一起？」木葉放棄了沉默，他揉了揉突突跳的太陽穴，有些頭痛，「但赤葦身上卻有你的費洛蒙，脖子還有可疑的傷口，到底是什麼狀況？」</p><p>「⋯⋯」木兔深深吸了口氣，才緩緩地開口，他內心藏不住話、也不想隱瞞：「我前幾天易感期不小心咬了赤葦，但赤葦沒說什麼，而且他是Beta應該不會有什麼影響⋯⋯吧⋯⋯」</p><p>木葉露出了難以形容的扭曲表情。</p><p>「喂，你這傢伙該不會是天然的渣男吧？」</p><p>「渣腩？那是什麼？牛腩的渣渣？」木兔歪著頭，想到母親煮的好吃牛腩，熱騰騰的香氣還有牛肉的香味讓他吞了口口水。</p><p>「你知道咬後頸的腺體是什麼意思吧？」木葉猛地抓住木兔的後頸，那裡有一小塊的凸起。</p><p>被抓住了腺體的Alpha連忙向後跳，突然被抓住要害讓木兔的皮膚起了疙瘩。</p><p>「當然知道！那是互相標記的證明！」木兔不服氣的挺起胸膛，卻在說到關鍵詞時聲音逐漸轉小，「只有互相喜歡的人而且必須徵求同意才可以⋯⋯」</p><p>木葉挑起了眉毛，看著已經陷入混亂的木兔。</p><p>「沒錯，重點就是你們並不是戀人的關係，而且你事前有經過赤葦同意嗎？」木葉用無比沉重的語氣說，像是師長在訓誡學生般，「所以如果你喜歡赤葦，就趕快跟他說清楚，雖然赤葦是Beta，但也不知道對身體會不會有影響⋯⋯」</p><p>「唔⋯⋯」木兔皺著眉，手指壓在自己的太陽穴旁，似懂非懂的點了點頭。</p><p>「你真的知道了嗎？」看著木兔的表情，木葉隱約覺得這傢伙根本沒有聽懂。</p><p>「木葉⋯⋯『喜歡人』到底是什麼感覺啊？」木兔很努力的表達腦海裡的問題。</p><p>以前那些來跟他告白的人，說出來的「喜歡」，他根本無法理解。</p><p>
  <em>『因為木兔同學是Alpha。』</em>
</p><p>
  <em>『因為木兔同學體育很好。』</em>
</p><p>
  <em>『因為木兔同學很帥。』</em>
</p><p>可是這些片面的零碎面貌又不代表完整的自己，「喜歡一個人」不應該是這麼膚淺的東西，木兔心想。</p><p>他喜歡吃燒肉、喜歡打排球。</p><p>不喜歡讀書、不喜歡輸球。</p><p>但是他知道，這些感覺都和木葉說的「喜歡一個人」是不同的概念。</p><p> </p><p>「喜歡一個人就是會一直想著關於他的事。」木葉勾起了嘴角，儼然一副戀愛大師的模樣。</p><p>「嗯！」木兔扶著下巴點了點頭，默默記在心裡。</p><p>「想跟他分享生活的喜怒哀樂。」</p><p>「嗯嗯！然後呢？」</p><p>「⋯⋯然後就告白交往呀！牽手、接吻！」木葉忍不住露出『這種事情也要問』的嫌棄表情。</p><p>「唔⋯⋯」木兔撓了撓頭髮，他實在無法想像自己和某人在未來牽著手成為戀人的樣子，他怎麼想都只能想到自己可以打更多球路、變得更強。</p><p>「再更近一步就是想跟他組織家庭。」</p><p>「家庭⋯⋯？木葉你怎麼會知道這麼清楚，你有家庭了嗎⋯⋯」</p><p>「以上都是我哥說的啦。」木葉從口袋裡掏出自己的手機，打開了一張家族大合照。</p><p>「我哥哥去年剛結婚，他在求婚前每天都在唸著想跟對方結婚，煩都煩死了。」</p><p>木兔看著嘴上說哥哥很煩，嘴角卻揚起淺淺笑意的木葉。</p><p>「你哥跟你長滿像的耶！」木兔將螢幕上的照片拉大，同樣是褐髮的高挑男子穿著白色的西裝，右手邊摟著另一個穿著白西裝的黑髮男子。</p><p>「這是他的大學同學，他們在一起很久了。」木葉笑著說，「他求婚的時候還哭得慘兮兮的，但是我哥也快當爸爸了。」</p><p>木兔看著照片裡那神聖的西式教堂前站著滿臉笑容的兩家人，晴朗的藍天、和煦的陽光、大束的鮮花、潔白典雅的白色西裝隨著不停切換的照片映在木兔的眼眸裡。</p><p>新人滿臉洋溢幸福笑容的對視，眼睛裡彷彿只有彼此的身影，隔著螢幕傳來的幸福感也渲染了他，不自覺也跟著微笑。</p><p>——這就是看著喜歡的人會流露的眼神嗎？</p><p>這個眼神看起來有點眼熟，他曾經在赤葦眼裡看過類似的眼神。</p><p>霎時間他的腦海裡突然出現了某個模糊的人影，對方的嘴角噙著淡淡的笑意，伴隨著玫瑰花的清香伸手迎向他，漂亮的唇型念著神聖的誓詞，用簡短的語句慎重的詢問他——<em>『木兔前輩，你願意嗎？』。</em></p><p>
  <em>『你，願意嗎——』</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>「你們在看什麼？」</strong>
</p><p>「「哇！」」</p><p>木兔和木葉還沉浸在分享木葉哥哥婚禮照片的喜悅，赤葦突然冷冷的從他們背後出聲，嚇的兩人身軀猛地一震。</p><p>「嚇死我了！」木葉心有餘悸的拍了拍自己的胸口，全然忘記剛才自己還扮演著可憐的抽筋前輩角色。</p><p>隨著赤葦開口打斷了木兔突如其來的幻想，木兔不禁偷偷捂住自己的胸口，他的耳根有些發熱，像是懷春的少女，深怕剛剛一時的幻想被人發現。</p><p>「你、你回來啦赤葦，我們剛剛在看木葉的哥哥結婚的照片！」木兔連忙拍拍赤葦的肩膀，裝作沒事發生，「而且木葉快做叔叔了！」</p><p>木兔悄悄觀察著赤葦的眼睛，墨綠色的漩渦不見了，剛才在廁所的那個眼裡只有自己的赤葦，彷彿從未存在，只有冷靜、理智的赤葦才是現實。</p><p>他甚至開始懷疑自己是否得了幻想症，其實剛剛在廁所發生的一切，只是自己社團活動後太累睡著所做的一場春夢。</p><p>「真的嗎？恭喜木葉前輩，但是你的腳⋯⋯」赤葦看著木葉穩穩站在地面上的雙腿。</p><p>「咦？喔、喔我剛剛突然腳就不痛了。」木葉支支吾吾的接過赤葦手上的運動飲料，連忙開口轉移話題，「對、對了，以後如果結婚你會想生幾個？」</p><p>「唔？」</p><p>木葉輕輕用手肘撞了一下木兔，讓他的目光從赤葦臉上移開。</p><p>突然生硬的轉移話題讓赤葦明顯愣了一下，而木兔則是連忙開始數著手指。</p><p>他是家裡的么子，上面還有兩個姐姐，因為雙親覺得一個太孤單、兩個吵架的時候要有一個協調，所以三個是最理想的數量。</p><p>「嗯⋯⋯我想生三個，這樣剛好可以一個人舉球、一個人殺球、一個人攔網。」木兔朝著空中揮了揮，「我要教我的小孩打排球，嘿——嘿——嘿——」</p><p>「感覺就很吵！」木葉忍不住小小聲的吐槽，「那赤葦呢？」</p><p>木兔放下手，忍不住也豎起耳朵，他打量著赤葦的神色，但赤葦的臉上看不出任何想法。</p><p>「看對方意願，幾個都不重要。」赤葦淡淡的說，將所有問題拋給了未來的伴侶。</p><p>「唔啊——赤葦好體貼啊！」木兔忍不住開口，他眼前的黑髮學弟突然間變得好成熟，讓他心中升起不知道是羨慕還是嫉妒的複雜情緒，說出來的話語不自覺帶著酸意，「那我以後也要找個像赤葦一樣體貼的人。」</p><p>「喂⋯⋯」木葉深感大事不妙，看著赤葦臉色有些不好，再加上木兔和赤葦現在這微妙的關係——</p><p>突然有點想打自己一巴掌，真是哪壺不開提哪壺。</p><p>「會的，木兔前輩。」赤葦的嘴角勾起一抹弧度，眼睛輕輕眨了眨，眼底卻沒有笑意，「<strong>喜歡木兔前輩的Omega那麼多，你一定會找到的，到時候想生幾個、標記幾個都沒問題。</strong>」</p><p>赤葦輕巧的話語落在木兔的心臟上，卻像是一根鐵釘，死死的釘在痛點上。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>＊</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他們和木葉一起去超商吃了支冰，嘴裡的冰棒隨著咀嚼發出清脆的嚓嚓聲。</p><p>木兔生著悶氣，赤葦的脾氣也莫名其妙上來，全程冷著一張臉，就連抽到『再來一根』也是不發一語，直接拿了木兔喜歡的口味塞進木兔手裡。</p><p>他賭氣似的用力拆開冰棒包裝，用力啃下冰棒一角，把之前赤葦叮嚀的吃冰不可以吃太快完全拋諸腦後，三兩下就將冰棒吃個乾乾淨淨。</p><p>他轉頭正好對上赤葦的視線，赤葦愣了一下後馬上別開臉，讓木兔的煩悶心情又更沉了一分。</p><p>被赤葦無視了。</p><p> </p><p>木兔走在赤葦和木葉的前方，口腔內還留有冰棒的淡淡甜味，身後的兩人似乎在小聲交談著什麼，但他又拉不下臉放慢腳步加入話題。</p><p>啊⋯⋯木葉說的對，他是個需要人照顧情緒的幼兒，如果沒有赤葦就沒辦法恢復。</p><p>木兔悶悶的拉了一下掛在頭上的書包背帶。</p><p> </p><p>在路口拐了個彎後和木葉踏上反方向的歸途，少了木葉的路程兩人都沒有開口說話。</p><p>木兔和赤葦踏上了電車，現在已經過了通勤的尖峰時段，車廂內只有三三兩兩社團活動剛結束的學生，沒有了擁擠又吵雜的人潮。</p><p>挑了車廂的角落坐下，普通的座椅不夠寬敞讓兩名發育良好的高中生可以保持距離，肩膀還是輕輕貼在一起，隨著移動中的列車輕輕搖晃。</p><p>木兔還在生悶氣，決定閉上眼睛假寐，暫時不想跟赤葦說話，但還是忍不住用眼尾餘光，悄悄偷看拿著英文單字卡背誦著的赤葦。</p><p>字卡上的單字是赤葦自己手寫的，木兔曾經看過赤葦在下課時間拿著原子筆一筆一劃的認真寫下那些字母。</p><p>赤葦認真的側面被窗外的夕陽映了一層淺淺的橘色，髮色像極了剛才吃的橘子汽水冰棒。</p><p>我到底在生氣什麼？木兔忍不住問著自己。</p><p>以往他情緒不對時，第一個發現的人都是赤葦，被那樣認真的人注視、而且對方還容忍自己的錯誤、還幫他紓解了Alpha的易感期⋯⋯</p><p>想到赤葦為他做過的事情，還悶在內心的氣就像消了風的氣球，緩緩的煙消雲散。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>『赤葦喜歡我嗎？』</em>
</p><p>卡在喉中未成形的話語像是化不掉的麥芽糖，弄的他開口也不是、吞下去也不是。</p><p>如果喜歡我，為什麼還要說那種話，把他推給根本不認識的Omega，然後把身為Beta的自己放在置身事外的角色。</p><p>木兔的眉頭微微皺了起來，都是木葉剛剛跟他說了這麼多奇怪的話，害他滿腦子都是喜歡與不喜歡的念頭在來回拉扯。</p><p>喜歡分那麼多種，如果貿然問赤葦這個問題，結果是自己會錯意怎麼辦？</p><p>一定會被赤葦討厭的吧？</p><p>木兔攢緊了拳頭，修剪整齊的指甲微微陷進掌心裡。</p><p>他幾乎可以想像赤葦用冷酷的臉孔、聲音毫無起伏的說出最戳他痛處的話：「Alpha也太自以為是了，果然只想著標記和交配，真討人厭。」</p><p>——不行，不可以變成這樣，不想被討厭。</p><p> </p><p>滿腦子都是想要討好、親近赤葦的念頭，無法克制。</p><p>明明自己剛剛還在生氣⋯⋯</p><p>木兔緊張的屏住呼吸，耳邊傳來自己越來越快的心跳聲，他的手因為他接下來想做的舉動微微顫抖著。</p><p>『咚咚——咚咚——咚咚——』</p><p>——想要和好，不想要赤葦無視他。</p><p>手還在顫抖著，但是木兔仍舊緩緩的將自己的頭靠上赤葦的肩膀，他努力維持臉上的表情，不想被赤葦發現他蹩腳的演技。</p><p>木兔努力假裝自己只是睡著後不經意的倒在赤葦身上，赤葦身上衣物芳香劑的味道混合另外一股草木的清香，輕盈的飄進木兔的鼻腔，那是十分令人放鬆的味道，木兔微微舒展開眉頭，小心翼翼的享受赤葦身上傳來的香氣。</p><p>直到此時此刻，木兔才突然發現，自己居然會因為小小的接近而緊張，明明在學校時有過那麼多肢體互動，現在卻讓他緊張到不敢呼吸。</p><p>他在如此安靜的時刻聽見自己如雷貫耳的心跳聲，還有不斷發燙的臉頰。</p><p>『咚咚——咚咚——咚咚——』</p><p>木兔忍著快要爆走的心跳，持續假裝自己還睡著，只為了離赤葦更近、更近點。</p><p>「木⋯⋯？」赤葦輕輕的開口，似乎是發現木兔閉著眼睛，便沒有出聲。</p><p> </p><p>涼爽的冷氣吹在木兔發熱的臉頰上，安靜的車廂平穩的行駛著，中途停了幾站，隨著車門開關，車廂內的人群來來去去，前往不同的地點。</p><p>眼皮越來越重，困倦的睡意在木兔全身放鬆後降臨，他努力想維持清醒，卻徒勞無功。</p><p>比他體溫略低一點的手掌溫柔的搭在他的手背上。</p><p>他做著最後的掙扎，微微張開沉重的眼皮，朦朧的視線裡看到的是赤葦溫潤的綠色雙眸，裡面的情緒和今天下午在廁所時是一樣的——他沒有看錯。</p><p>「木兔前輩，對不起，我不該講這種話。」</p><p>不清的視線裡映著赤葦略帶愧疚的臉，木兔艱難的想抬起臉反駁，但他實在太睏了，連開口都很困難，像是突然被斷了電的電視機，眼前一黑後就直接在赤葦肩上睡去。</p><p>赤葦身上的香氣讓木兔感到無比的舒適和安心，於是他沉沉的進入夢鄉。</p><p> </p><p>「⋯⋯站快到了，請準備下車。」</p><p>咬字清晰的廣播一遍又一遍的重複著，列車隨著進站慢慢的減緩了速度。</p><p>「木兔前輩，你家快要到了。」</p><p>「喔⋯⋯」赤葦怎麼讓我這麼舒服的睡這麼久⋯⋯</p><p>也許是因為赤葦在身邊，木兔十分難得的在大眾運輸工具睡這麼久，因為易感期而疲累的身體獲得了短暫的充分休息。</p><p>「請快點起來，不然等一下會坐過站的。」赤葦輕輕的推了推木兔的頭，試著讓昏睡一陣子的人趕快清醒。</p><p>木兔眨了眨眼，眼睛從車廂內的提示站牌緩緩移到自己手上。</p><p>——赤葦正握著他的手。</p><p>大腦認知到這件事情後短暫的當機了幾秒，木兔突然不知道該怎麼辦，他可以清楚的感覺到赤葦溫熱的肌膚貼在自己的手上，還有兩人手心間的薄薄手汗。</p><p>木兔小心翼翼的偷瞄赤葦，不敢移動自己的手。</p><p>似乎是察覺到木兔有些赤裸的視線，赤葦疑惑的將眼睛從單字卡上移開，然後馬上就發現了自己還握著木兔的那隻手，連忙像觸電般迅速放開，接著開口做出解釋。</p><p>「⋯⋯這是因為怕木兔前輩冷到才握著的。」</p><p>「哦？是嗎？」難得看到赤葦面紅耳赤到想把自己藏起來的樣子，木兔忍不住笑了出來。</p><p>已經沒有人的車廂只有兩人的小小的嬉鬧聲，也許是氣氛使然、也許是鬼迷心竅。</p><p>木兔情不自禁的伸手用力回握住赤葦的手，手指穿過舉球員修長的手指，與之十指緊扣。</p><p>「赤葦的手明明比我還冷！」</p><p>木兔另一隻手的食指沿著赤葦被扣住的五指遊走，緩緩滑過粉色的甲片、指型優美的指尖。</p><p>——赤葦的臉好紅，真有趣。</p><p>木兔打量著後輩的表情，內心揚起不知名的飢餓感，渴望著更多的接觸。</p><p>他好想看見更多不同的赤葦，只有他才能看見的赤葦。</p><p>「木兔前輩⋯⋯」赤葦掙扎著想要抽手，卻被木兔用力牢牢扣住，「快到站了，別玩了！」</p><p>到站提醒的音樂悠揚的響起，木兔第一次這麼討厭聽到回家到站的廣播音。</p><p>嘴巴不自覺的癟了一下，有些不捨的放開赤葦的手</p><p>「⋯⋯下禮拜見。」</p><p>「嗯，下禮拜見，木兔前輩回家記得吃藥。」</p><p>「沒問題！」</p><p>木兔點點頭，將赤葦的關心記在心底。</p><p>他轉身將書包背上肩，看著液晶螢幕版跑過的站名跑馬燈。</p><p>「⋯⋯東陽町站到了，請留意腳步、小心下車。」</p><p>千篇一律的廣播音，代表每一次旅程的終點或是起點。</p><p>木兔站起身，邁開步伐，跨過電車與月台的高低落差。</p><p>天已經黑了，萬家燈火在黑暗中格外分明。</p><p>木兔忍不住回頭。</p><p>赤葦微笑朝他輕輕揮揮手，用嘴形叫他趕快回家。</p><p> </p><p>頭一次這麼討厭假日、討厭見不到赤葦的日子。</p><p>木兔攢著拳頭，張開、又再度握拳。</p><p>赤葦手指的觸感還殘留著，他的心底有股衝動蠢蠢欲動，卻又說不清那是什麼——</p><p>赤葦是他第一個想去了解何謂「喜歡一個人」的起點。</p><p> </p><p>姑且先判定與赤葦是超越前後輩、比一般朋友更加親密的友情吧。<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>待續</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>【2021.02聲明】<br/>本文只會發表在本人的Plurk、正版AO3、在水裡寫字、少量在LOFTER<br/>其餘網站皆為盜文<br/>盜文網站就是在說你啦AO3BETA 還敢盜文啊NMSL</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>